Sinnoh Days
by DarknessHedgie
Summary: A fanfiction using Sonic OC characters about two long lost friends reuniting after Iceberg's exile on Spear Pillar. The day Darkness and Iceberg expected to be boring turns to a perspective changing adventure.
1. Manaphy Sighting

Perspective of Story- Darkness the Hedgehog

"How long have you been up on Spear Pillar, Iceberg?" I called.

"Oh, just about a year," he replied, slight sadness in his voice.

"A YEAR? That's how long Fang and Aeroslash made you stay in exile?"

"Yeah, they hate my guts," Iceberg sighed.

"I wish I would have known, I would have visited!"

"We just need to leave this behind us, it's over, I'm here now with you, aren't I?"

I nodded, "Yeah…how did you keep from starving to death up there, though?"

"I snuck a Staraptor up there with me, and he went to where my mom lives and she gave him a bag of stuff to bring back up to me. It's a good thing I was able to that or I would have died up there, and Girintina may have eaten my corpse!" Iceberg shivered slightly.

"I doubt Girintina would do that!" I assured Iceberg.

"Ah…whatever…wanna go have some ICECREAM?" Iceberg's voice rang cheerfully.

I grinned, "Sure, I'm hungry, and I suppose you are too."

"Yeah, let's go!"

Snowpoint City seemed at its prettiest, the gold sun dipped on the bright snowy ground and the temple where Regiegigas was rumored to roam set directly in front of the scenery. Snowpoint City is known for the scenery and the best icecream in Sinnoh.

"This is my favorite city in Sinnoh, because of the icecream!" Iceberg licked his lips. We continued on until I noticed a blue spec in the distance. I tapped Iceberg's shoulder and pointed to the spec. He nodded and dashed toward it, I followed closely behind him. Once we had come closer, I noticed the spec was a Pokemon. The Pokemon appeared bearing an egg.

"Iceberg…can that be…a Manaphy?" I gasped.

"Yeah…what is it doing here?"

I shrugged. Iceberg sighed.

"We should just leave it then," Iceberg turned away from the Manaphy. "Ok…"

I felt a weird telekinetic force as I began to step away from the Manaphy. As I felt the force I remembered Manaphy's signature move, Heart Swap. Was Manaphy possibly going to use Heart Swap on me and Iceberg for disturbing him? I gasped as a pink telekinetic force appeared and struck both me and Iceberg. "ICEBERG!" I screamed.

Iceberg seemed startled and suddenly blacked out. I blacked out beside him.

"Iceberg…that sure was some shock…don't you think?" I stood up and scanned for Iceberg, but didn't notice him. Instead, I noticed Darkness laying unconscious. But…if Darkness is laying unconscious…that means I'm Iceberg? Manaphy actually used Heart Swap on us?

"ICEBERG! WAKE UP!" I screamed, though Iceberg was Darkness, and I am Iceberg.

He woke slowly and glanced up at me startled.

"WHA? I'm Iceberg…who's that?" Iceberg gasped.

"It's me, Darkness, Manaphy used Heart Swap on us so I'm you and you're me! That makes sense, right?"

Iceberg rubbed his head, "uh…that's totally normal…"

"Yeah…" I blushed a bit.

Iceberg stood up and pointed to the PokeCenter, "We need to get rid of Heart Swap's effects quick!" "Why? I could have fun being you for a day!"

"Uh…" Iceberg gazed at me wearily.

"Have fun being me for a day!" I darted away.

"Darkness…wait…you're gonna destroy my reputation!"

"Good for you!" I giggled.

"This is serious, Darkness!"

"Whatever!" I sped up.

"Wait!" Iceberg panted, "I can't run nearly as fast in your form!"

"Good for you!"

Iceberg gritted his teeth, "WILL YOU STOP THAT?"

"Naw…you're real funny when you're mad!"

So…after teasing Iceberg for an hour, I gave in and allowed him to find a way to stop Heart Swap's affects and from there the rest of the day was our typical, somewhat boring day in Sinnoh.


	2. Shaymin Encounter

Perspective- Iceberg the Hedgehog

"I think we should stay away from Manaphy. His Heart Swap move is really dangerous," I explained to Darkness.

"Ah, I had fun being Iceberg…" she giggled, remembering the event that happened between us and Manaphy yesterday.

I sighed and glanced into the distance. In front of us stood where the elite four and champion of Sinnoh battled challengers who have collected all eight Sinnoh gym badges. The sea behind the building and the sunset lit the atmosphere between me and Darkness. I blushed a bit, along with Darkness, who lately has either gotten over her feelings for me, or keeps them a secret. I think she keeps them a secret.

"Have you met Sinnoh's elite four and champion yet?"

I shook my head.

"Oh…I'll show you them…they're inside," Darkness continued forward. I glanced at Darkness.

"Iceberg, this is Ghinse, the first elite four. She uses physic type Pokemon," Darkness pointed toward a female black and red hedgehog who stared up, after hearing her name, and brushed her Espeon. "And over there is Cyclone, the second elite four, he uses dark type Pokemon," Darkness pointed to a red and black young male fox, who stood with his Absol listening to Darkness and my conversation. "The third is Rocky, who uses rock type Pokemon," Darkness pointed to a red and black echidna, who stood alongside a Tyronitar. "You should remember the fourth elite four. She beat your butt real hard two years ago, Emerald…Emerald the Hawk, user of flying Pokemon…" Darkness pointed to a female hawk that almost resembled Jet the Hawk, though she wore a gold and black medallion, and white tank top with long rugged black pants.

"Iceberg…ready for your butt to be kicked again, shorty?"

I sighed. I remembered Emerald clearly. She beat my butt hard two years ago in a tournament (not a pokemon tournament, but a fighting tournament)! The wounds she inflicted on left me in the hospital for a week! Her hatred for me almost matches Fang's!

"I'm not short!" I hissed.

"You're right, you're not short, you're VERY SHORT!" Emerald giggled.

"Can you leave me alone?" I glanced at Darkness, who gave no defense for me in my verbal war with Emerald, which I was losing big time!

"Darkness won't save you here, wimp!" Emerald spat and turned away from me. As soon as Emerald had gone out of sight, I glared at Darkness, who sighed.

"Why didn't you help me?" I growled.

"She's not to be messed with. She can really put the beating on both of us with out trying in almost anything! Even though my status in the Sinnoh League is above her's, I still fear her."

"How tough could one girl be?"

"erm…very…" Darkness stuttered.

"Uh…never mind that…but…what would happen to you if she challenged you to a pokemon battle and you lost?"

Darkness froze.

"Darkness?"

Darkness ignored me and paced outside of the League.

I followed her.

"Iceberg…go…" she sobbed, "I need to be alone…"

"Fine…see you later, Darkness!"

I had left Darkness alone for an hour. I presume she'd be okay by now.

I glanced in the direction she ran away in and noticed she had been with another person. I stepped closer and noticed that I knew the figure.

"Fang," I muttered.

"Iceberg was just being a jerk when he said that to you earlier," Fang explained to Darkness, "Why did you take him out of exile anyway?"

"He's been alone up there for a year. I thought I should give him a chance to clean his slate," Darkness replied.

"He's no good!" Fang hissed, "Make sure he doesn't get out of the Sinnoh region. He's not allowed in Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto!"

"If you say so, Fang," Darkness sighed.

"Ah…let's forget about Iceberg, I need to tell you something…"

"What?"

"I caught a Pokemon," Fang took out a Pokeball.

"…" Darkness glanced at Fang puzzled.

"erm…you want to know WHAT I caught, right?"

Darkness nodded.

Fang pressed the button to release the Pokemon from a Pokeball. A small green hedgehog Pokemon appeared.

"A SHAYMIN!" Darkness excitedly dashed to the Shaymin and hugged the hedgehog.

"I caught him for you on my way over here."

"Thank you SO much!" Darkness grinned, "when I was fetching Iceberg from Spear Pillar, I caught one for you too!" Darkness reached in her pocket to find a Pokeball which she handed over to Fang.

"I already know who you caught."

"Yeah…I knew you really wanted one….anyway, how's Hoenn been?"

"Fine…more legendaries have appeared for some reason, though."

"Cool."

Noticing Darkness was fine, I turned back, mostly because I wasn't ready to tackle a fight with Fang, and knowing him, he'd get a lot of revenge on me…revenge for what I did to Darkness.

"Shorty, outta the way, I need to ask the champion about a switch!" Emerald appeared from nowhere and shoved me out of the way.

Darkness and Fang heard Emerald's loud voice and spun around.

"Iceberg…are you spying on me? That's so un-cool!" Darkness spat.

"Who's the feather bag?" Fang ignored me and glared at Emerald.

"The NEW SINNOH CHAMPION!" Emerald growled.

"What?"

"Darkness…you need to step down and let someone more than you step up," Emerald laughed.

"Emerald? What do you mean?"

"I'm sick of being an 'Elite Four'! I'm ready to take your place!"

"Emerald, I don't want to step down! I'm the wrong girl to pick a fight with, anyway!"

"Then why did Mr. Smarty-Mouth-Iceberg say something about that?"

"ICEBERG?"

I grabbed Emerald's arm, "I just asked what would happen if she lost a battle to you!"

"Well…let's find out!" Emerald smirked, "One on One Pokemon battle!"

"WHAT?" I gasped.

"Iceberg…you're an idiot!" Darkness pushed me out of the way.

Emerald called a Pokemon from behind her, "Go, Pidgeyotto!"

Darkness quickly gave me and Fang a thumbs up, showing she could handle this, "Shaymin!" Darkness summoned Shaymin, who quickly darted in front of Darkness.

"Okay…Pidgeyotto, use…erm…something!"

Confused, I stared at Darkness. Darkness told me Emerald was tough, but here she is unable to give a command to Pidgeotto.

"Don't let her tricks fool you," Darkness murmured, "Her Pidgeyotto is over powered and can easily find a way to take out their foe…but not this time!" Darkness glanced at Shaymin, "Please end this with Leaf Storm, Shaymin."

Shaymin followed orders and summoned a leaf storm that easily knocked Pidgeyotto out of the sky. Pidgeyotto collapsed onto the ground. Emerald heaved Pidgeyotto off of the ground and carried him away without saying a word.

"She picked one of the wrong people to mess with," Fang hissed.

"Yeah…Darkness ain't half bad!" I announced.

"Not half bad? I can kick your butt without trying, idiot!" Darkness giggled.

"Whatever…I could go for ice cream right around now…" Fang sighed, "haven't had any in months."

"Ice cream with bacon sound good? I have some stashed somewhere…I guess then we could hang out and Fang can finally battle Iceberg…does that sound good?"

Fang and I nodded.

" I battle winner with my new Shaymin then!" Darkness added.


End file.
